The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles for use by fishermen and more particularly to an article in the form of a gun used to insert fluid into live bait such as worms or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Live fishing bait such as earthworms or night crawlers are commonly utilized by fishermen for fishing for many species of fish. The natural movement of the live bait is an attraction to fish. However, due to the specific gravity of the worm being greater than that of water, when a worm is used as live bait, the natural tendency of the worm is to sink. For fishing in proximity to the surface of the water, it is desirable to have a lure which has a specific gravity less than water to enable it to float. Correspondingly, when deep water fishing with a sinker, it is also desirable to have the bait positioned above the sinker preferably with some degree of floatation.
One prior art device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,466 in which a plastic squeeze bottle provided with a hypodermic needle contains a fish-attractive agent at least partially in the vapor phase for injection into the internal tract of an angleworm to inflate, buoy, and enhance the fishing lure effectiveness of the worm. Such a device requires that the bottle be disassembled in order to insert the fish-attractive agent into the bottle prior to injection into the earthworm. Additionally, while being utilized, the hypodermic needle is fully exposed and care must be exercised in utilizing the device so as not to render harm to the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air injecting device for live bait.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which has the hypodermic needle shrouded to preclude harm to the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved device permitting repeated injections of air into a worm without disengaging the needle from the worm.